


Up To The Challenge

by AristoMuse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Bad Flirting, Culture Shock, Elven Racism, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lancer Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Minor Violence, Rivalry, Self-Indulgent, Sexual thoughts, Size Difference, The whole questline is Foulques flirting, WoL thinks threats to her life is sexy, in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: The first time she met Foulques, she was almost speared through the heart by him.So she accepted his suit.(Where Au Ra courting is done via challenges and Foulques unknowingly woos the WoL)
Relationships: Foulques/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	1. A Spear to The Chest is The New Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just started ff14 and chose lancers because my first OC is a lancer/scythe wielder, and THEN FOULQUES WALKS IN AND---
> 
> im very thirsty ;w;

Walking into the Lancer's Guild, the first clue that something was amiss was that the receptionist was missing, which had never happened before. Day in and day out, it had always been Jillian, and yet, there was naught a trace of her to be seen.

Second, instead of hearing the echoes of the calm and purposeful rhythm of spears hitting wooden targets, there were quick parries of metal on metal and cries of pain. It wasn't the time or day for a sparring session, and Ywain explicitly forbid weapons being used on anything except the training dummies.

Walking into the training area, she paused right at the edge of the mat and watched.

Third and strangest of all, was a mysterious Elezen standing smug above the defeated form of a trainee.

Unlike the Elezen she had seen in her short time in Gridania, what with their warm complexions, this Elezen had skin close to the color of the night sky on the cusp of dusk. If his skin was the night sky, then his hair-- a stark white with grey tips-- was akin to a canopy of starburst. His dark spiky armor with silver scale accents even helped emphasize his intrusion in the otherwise green and red garbed guild members. Like almost every race's male, he towered over her significantly, and the comfortable and assured way he stood with his lance showed that he was very experienced.

Indeed; compared to everyone else who was currently either cowering, scrambling away on all fours, or watching silently, the Elezen completely stole her attention.

Relaxing his stance, the mysterious Elezen leaned on his lance and eyed the trainee below him with a glint of amused disdain in his lavender eyes. "This is the best the guild has to offer?" He shook his head. "To think of yourselves as lancers would be sully."

Ywain, the Hyur guildmaster, only watched the intruder, arms crossed and frowning with steep disapproval.

Lifting his lance, the Elezen pointed the blade toward the Hyur. "You are next," he announced. "Take up your lance and face me." His lips stretched into another smirk. "Refuse, and you will be but a coward. Your defeat by my hand will prove that none of you are worthy of being called lancers."

Ywain simply closed his eyes. "Say what you will. I am above provocations."

The Elezen sneered. "Craven to the last man."

As part of the lancer's guild, though new to its art, the Au Ra decided she could not stand hidden in the shadows of the doorway, and so she stepped forward. The sound of her boots caught the attention of everyone within the hall, including the mysterious Elezen.

With a twitch of his long slender ear, he turned to her and took a moment to appraise her. She watched as his eyes slowly slid from her pale hair, to her delicate face, slender horns and sun-blessed scales, to the simple armor with ripped cloth that hugged her petite form, and the dull beginner's lance she had strapped to her back.

In turn, she did the same now that she had a better view of him, and found him rather pleasing to the eye. She had not been exposed to other races preceding her journey to Gridania.

"Ah..." the Elezen made a noise of interest. He took a step closer to her. "What have we here?" he said, his words coming out like a coeurl's purr at the scent of prey. 

She did not react outwardly, but her mind was whirring with possibilities.

"Wait." It was now that Ywain finally decided to act. "She is but a novice," he warned.

"Is that supposed to hold meaning?" the Elezen countered with a roll of his eyes. "You yourself accepted her into your ranks, did you not?"

As the guildmaster had no other words to offer for her safety, the Elezen suddenly charged at her, spear raised toward her face. Years of instilled habits forced her to stay still, and taking a simple breath through her nose, she stared dead on at the man, disregarding the blade that was but inches from piercing her.

He gazed back at her, silent and contemplative, before reaching some sort of conclusion in his thoughts. With an effortless spin, he clipped his lance onto his back and slowly smiled down at her, the action underlining how truly handsome he was.

Her breath hitched.

"Very well," he murmured, taking a step back, "I shall withdraw...for now." He then turned to Ywain, who watched on tensely. "Yet know that only the fearless are fit to wear the mantle of lancer, and none here bar her has shown an ilm of courage." He glanced back at her when he said that, and her lips parted wordlessly. "I look forward to measuring your worth in days to come."

He then sauntered out of the hall with nary a word, leaving everyone inside to watch his departure, dumbfounded.

Glancing around, Ywain found himself dissatisfied and suddenly shouted, "there is naught to see. Return to your drills!"

With a harried scramble, the guild did their best to return to its normal routine, though there was now an uneasy tension filling the air as the new recruits looked down with indecision, and the seniors were clearly troubled. 

Ywain turned and gestured her over with a frown. "Ari, did that Duskwight yield any harm to you?" he asked with a hint of concern, though not enough from a guild master-- who had let the one responsible for instilling the feeling of failure and frustration in everyone here leave without any sanction. 

She silently shook her head, and tuned out the rest of his lecture while her mind was occupied with thoughts of the man who had, just moments ago, threatened her life.

By Auri tradition, the Elezen had issued her a challenge of courtship.

And Mighty Azim, she was _interested_.


	2. Worthy of Your Challenge

Surveying the vast forest before her with the sun shining brightly between the colossal trees, Ari idly scratched at a peeling scale as she made her way to Naked Rock deep inside the Shroud.

It had been several fortnights since her suitor had declared his intent, and yet, she could not help but feel a mite disappointed at the lack of progress. Had he not promised to challenge her again? He had been more than handsome enough for her, and his brazen display of strength in front of her had been impressive.

Yet, she had not seen hide nor hair of him since.

Pursing her lips, she shook her head to disperse those inappropriate thoughts, and forced herself to focus on the task at hand, lest she lose her life here in these foreign lands.

Her stay here in Gridania had been tepid at best, with the warmest welcomes given by Mother Miounne. Everyone else had either acted disinterested, apathetic, or even hostile, as seen by the more narrow-minded Elezen who only held love for their own race of people. Truly, it was not too bizarre from her home. It seemed that people would be people, no matter the culture.

Gripping her lance, Ari deftly dodged an attack from a nearby raptor, and aptly ended its life. Another raptor swiped at her from behind, and she barely stepped out of its way, though not nearly enough as its sharp claws tore at her already torn dress that was left unguarded by her breastplate. She swung her lance up, catching the blade through the wild animal's jaw and through its brain, and calmed her breath.

She could feel her blood pumping viciously in her veins and she shook her head in an effort to rid herself of its addictive feeling. 

Best to get the task over with and then reward herself a warm meal at the Carline Canopy for having to deal with the ego of a man who did not teach; merely watched and gave vague advice.

Holding her lance with one hand, she approached the strangely shaped rock at the edge of a small ledge, hoping to gods that it was what Ywain had instructed her to retrieve. She knelt down and gently glided her fingers over it, and frowned. It was missing the runes.

Standing up once more, she looked around the surrounding gravel with a great sense of worry. She did not want to fail this task, no matter how preposterous it was.

Where could it be?--

"How dreadfully predictable of the guild to assign this task once more," a familiar and most welcome voice drawled from behind her, causing her to whirl around with her lance at the ready.

The mysterious Duskwight Elezen gazed down at her with a faintly amused expression. "And yet, it is to my advantage that you are here, as it means that my previous efforts were not in vain." He gestured to the rock. "Congratulations. You have obtained the false Stone of Courage. One wonders how a stone could possibly convey courage when the one who appoints the task could not even raise his lance in the face of an enemy. Would you not judge this to be a waste of time?"

Ari only blinked.

Right as she was lamenting for his presence, he showed up.

He tilted his head at her lack of reaction, and a moment later, smiled and bowed. "Ah, but where are my manners? My name is Foulques. We had the pleasure of meeting at the Lancer's Guild, if you recall."

Ari nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit at the memory. 

Foulques.

She finally had a name.

"And how shall I address you..?" he trailed off, waiting for her to reply with her own name, but she only shook her head and stayed silent. 

He frowned, his expression darkening.

"Unwilling to hand over such information to a _Duskwight_ , is that it?" he growled, surprising her. 

Ari quickly shook her head, and gestured to her mouth. She then crossed her arms in an "X" shape. Finally, she bowed, hoping it would convey her apologies despite the lack of verbality. 

Surprised, Foulques relaxed and nodded almost sympathetically. "I see...Forgive me, I had naught the knowledge of your fate." He then hummed, eyeing her with interest. "Yet, you do not appear hindered. I turned my weapon upon you, that day, and you betrayed not a hint of fear." He slowly smirked. "It was in that instant that I sensed you were unlike the others-- that you had _promise_."

She eyed him, confused. 

"This-" Foulques gestured to the spot where the Stone of Courage was meant to be in, "-farce of a trial makes a mockery of the lancer's art. A task like this teaches you nothing. Instead, that craven you call a guild master bids his time to abstain from doing his duty. Tell me, have you learned anything of use from it?"

Ari grasped her chin thoughtfully. 

Had she learned anything from the guild? Some.

While Ywain was content to stand in his corner and watch as his trainees flailed about, the drill sergeants were able to teach her a few stances and moves. The other trainees did not commune with her often, if ever, due to her being an Au Ra and therefore a foreigner, and she was not interested in meaningless conversations that distracted her from her goals.

In the end, it was more pleasant for everyone involved if she only reported to Ywain to gain her credentials.

"I will take your prolonged contemplation as an affirmation to my question," Foulques said, crossing his arms. "From your stance, I have gleaned that you are far stronger now as a lancer, and so a trial like this would hold little meaning to your growth. Therefore..." He slowly smiled. "I have taken the liberty to move the real Stone of Courage to a more suitable location."

Ari stilled, simultaneously furious and elated.

He was issuing her a challenge.

She had wasted her time coming all the way here, but he was asking her to prove herself now; if she was worthy of him.

"It now resides in Spirithold, under the guard of fell fiends," Foulques said, "A far more filling challenge, as I am sure you agree." His smile disappeared and his expression turned cold. "Whether or not you attempt to retrieve the stone is for you to decide. If you fear for your safety, I suggest you run back to the guild and bemoan the world's frightfulness to the many _brave_ souls that reside there." He then let out a derisive scoff. "Ywain will doubtless consider it a supremely courageous act. He will tell you not to listen to the Duskwight; that his path is true, but he is craven to the last and would doubtless drag you down in his complacency."

"Know this: A lancer may forge true courage _only_ in the midst of great danger," he finished with a solemn voice.

Ari slowly digested his words.

The logical part of her implored her to reject this man, for it was clear that his path was not one that she completely agreed with. Courage could be found in any situation. As a Raen, she had been taught since birth that peace was always the better option, though she did not subscribe to the ideology as fervently as her cousins.

Yet, the emotional side of her urged her to continue, to have such a passionate teacher guide her steps rather than the idle one back in Gridania. To have a man who clearly cared for her growth and did not expect her to stay meek, even as a Raen. She regretted not being able to utter any words to him at the moment for he had yet to earn her voice, but...

Clenching her fists, she took up her lance in one hand and looked up at the intimidatingly tall Elezen with a defiant gaze.

Foulques immediately smiled, the action sending flutters in her heart, and wordlessly gestured to where she needed to go. 

Nodding, she walked past him and toward Spirithold, ready to overcome his challenge. As she made her way toward the, no doubt, dangerous area that he had decided would be her trial, she could not help but conform her mouth to the sound of his name.

"Foulques..." she whispered to herself, and smiled.

* * *

Several malms away, a dark slender ear twitched, and Foulques turned back toward the Shroud with a confused frown.


	3. One Step, Two Step, Three Step

Gazing into the mug of her tea, Ari could not help but pout while slouching in her seat.

Yet again, her suitor was missing.

if her cousins back home were to witness her courtship, they would simultaneously mock and pity her, and she would not blame them. Mayhap she had been too hasty in accepting his suit? Yet, she could not find it in herself to regret it. Foulques was an interesting man-- not altogether the sanest nor most peaceful but still interesting-- and he had been following the steps so far. It helped that he was incredibly handsome as well.

He had even devised a challenge for her. For her! 

It was clear to her that he was pursuing her somehow, but she had not seen him since. She had even had time to travel to Limsa Lominsa and Ul' Dah while waiting for word from him.

A plate of hot food with nary any spices was placed in front of her on the table, and she looked up to see Mother Miounne giving her a concerned frown.

"You seem ill of mood lately, Ari," Mother Miounne remarked, leaning on one hip. "Gridania would not be my home if we did not endeavor to lighten your spirits, considering the many burdens we have placed upon you since your arrival." Taking a seat at the table with her, Mother Miounne gave her her full attention with a kind smile. "What ails you?"

Ari tried to shake her head. "No, Mother Miounne, naught ails me, truly--"

Mother Miounne gave her a look. "Try again, dear," she said.

Letting out a sigh, Ari idly picked at her food. It was full of overcooked vegetables and antelope meat, which was most likely the only real palatable dish they served here.

"I am being tugged in so many directions," she began quietly, "so many tasks need my attention, and everything is unfamiliar to me still." 

Such as how the food could be so bland, how males and females were treated by each other, the fashion, the sounds, smell, sight. Her home did not have such thick forests and glistening glades full of tranquil animals and vicious beasts. The people here also treated her different, not just due to her gender, but also her race. She was so much smaller than everyone here, even the Hyur, and so they thought her a fragile and weak being, despite loading off so many requests on her. 

She placed her head against the table. "I feel...homesick," she finished quietly.

Mother Miounne made a pitying noise and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, dear...Would you want to return home?"

Ari immediately shook her head. "No! No. Gridania is much more suited to my tastes, especially because..." She then hesitated.

Curious, Mother Miounne leaned in closer. "Especially because..?"

Gathering her courage--which would be lauded by Foulques if he would ever show his face again, the craven-- Ari decided to ask a question she had had for quite some time now.

"Mother Miounne, forgive me if my words offend for I am still quite new to Elezen culture, but..." Ari pursed her lips for but a moment. "What is a Duskwight..?"

Startled, Mother Miounne glanced around with a wary gaze, before turning back to her. "Have you met one?" she asked, her voice now much quieter than it was a moment ago. 

Ari nodded, curious about her reaction.

The Elezen woman looked uncomfortable, but folded her hands on the table. "...Since your arrival to Gridania, 'tis doubtless you have met many Elezen. You may not know, however, that there are two kinds of Elezen. The Wildwoods, such as I and the ones who inhabit Gridania, and the Duskwight, who call the underground their home. Duskwights as a whole have adapted qualities that make living in the dark rather comfortable."

At this point, she looked away. "Many Wildwoods...Well, they hold the belief that Duskwights are a scourge upon our race, as many resort to misconduct such as thievery. In the judging gazes of the other races, we fear that the Duskwight would diminish the Elezen's standing and so we do our utmost best to distance ourselves from them."

Ari was not happy to hear this, but...

"That is a philosophy that is sadly not unique to Elezen, Mother Miounne," she said quietly.

Mother Miounne looked up, surprised. "Oh? Could the same be for the Au Ra?"

"Yes..." Ari looked down at her food, watching the warmth wisp off the surface. "My horns and scales are rather light, are they not? There is the belief that us Raen-- that is, us sun-blessed Au Ra-- are descended from the sun god, Azim. From our moon goddess, Nhaama, come the Xaela, whose scales are like the starless night. Unlike us Raen, the Xaela are mostly nomadic. Many are eager for battle, and so Raen don't really like our cousin tribes."

"But," Ari hesitantly continued, "that is clearly untrue for all, as there are always those who defy the majority. I have met Xaela that are wholly peaceful, and Raen that are poisonous with their words." She experimentally gripped her fist tightly. "Anyone is capable of violence. So, I am sure that there are Duskwights that have good in them as well."

A silence followed, and Mother Miounne smiled softly.

"That is a sound philosophy to follow, Ari. It seems even I can learn from one as young as you," she said rather warmly. "You are right; I am sure there are Duskwights that defy the reputation we have placed unfairly upon them." She then paused and frowned, confused. "Did you happen to meet a Duskwight nearby?"

Cheeks heating up, Ari nodded shyly. "Yes...I am quite charmed by him, though his lack of presence has been disheartening."

"And...he has not done anything untoward?" Mother Mioune asked carefully.

Ari gave her a look.

Foulques would never lay an unwanted hand on her. For one, if she was able to judge his character accurately, he would cite it to be a craven action. Second, she would welcome his touch. It would confirm that he desired her as much as she desired him.

To feel his much larger form against her petite one, to rub her scales against his smooth skin, to run her hands through the snowy dune that was his hair. To have his hands caress her, gently and then roughly. To feel him penetrate deep inside her and leave her satisfied with his strength and seed.

That day would hopefully come soon.

"...Nothing I cannot handle. So far, despite the large gaps in time, he has fulfilled the steps faithfully. I am unable to speak to him until the last ritual, however." Ari frowned. "I believe he thinks me mute. Still, if only I could see him again sooner..."

"Ari!"

Hearing her name spoken in such a harried tone, Ari whirled around to see one of the trainees from the Lancer's Guild run into the Canopy, panting heavily from what must've been a dash all the way through Old and New Gridania.

"Yes..?" Ari answered, confused and somewhat concerned.

The trainee took a few moments to gather his breath, and finally was able to convey his dire message. "B- Barely a bell ago, that Duskwight lancer came back to the guild and had requested you!" he announced, surprising her. "When he realized you were not present and none of us would be able to, er, retrieve you since we were unaware of where you could be, he began challenging everyone again with piercing words. The air was thick with slander as well. He- He said you were the only one worthy of being called a lancer in our 'craven' guild, and Ambre became incensed, so incensed that he challenged him to a duel!"

Ari was out of her seat in an instant. "What?! And where was Ywain during all this?" she demanded.

How dare Ambre-- whoever that was-- try to interrupt their courtship? To interfere by challenge was asinine!

"The guild master had stepped out for reasons he did not reveal to me just before the Duskwight's appearance," the trainee replied with a wince. "He has yet to return, if I am to be sincere. I..." Swallowing, he looked at her pleadingly. "I beg of you, Ari. Please save Ambre. The Duskwight led him out of the city and toward the East Shroud. I am aware we are barely acquaintances and so I am in no position to bargain, but Ambre is my friend, and I know the Duskwight would not accept anyone else coming after him except you."

"Damn right he better not..." Ari muttered before turning to Mother Miounne, who looked concerned. "Apologies, Mother Miounne, but your hard made meal will have to go to waste. I must attend to some personal matters."

Mother Miounne smiled and nodded. "Go, Ari. He wants to see you."

Ari could not help the heat rising in her cheeks, and she rushed off, armor barely strapped on and her spear in her hand.

She had a challenge to win.

* * *

"Pray chance witnessed a Duskwight Elezen with a lance around?"

"Have there been sightings of a Duskwight Elezen here?"

"Mayhap a Lancer's Guild recruit with him? Two lancers together?"

As the last witness she questioned pointed toward a spot over yonder, Ari trudged through the tall grass, tired and irritated, and scoped the surrounding area with a frown. 

Even at night, the animals and monsters did not rest, and with the growing lack of light came a new danger of traversing away from cities and villages: becoming lost. And she was quickly becoming that if she did not find her intended soon.

Walking behind a large tree, Ari paused when her eyes caught a glimpse of snow white and looked up. There he was, standing as smug as can be, with who she assumed was Ambre tied up at his feet. She slowly walked up to the two of them, and when Foulques caught sight of her, he immediately looked pleased.

"Ah, lady Au Ra. How kind of you to arrive. I trust you received my message at the Lancer's Guild?" he asked. "No doubt one of the cravens that dare to call themselves a lancer prostrated at your feet to beg for their comrade's rescue."

Ari nodded, but spared naught a glance for the tied-up recruit, who was struggling in his binds like a child. She could tell by the amount of energy he spent wriggling about that he was fine, if a little scuffed up. No doubt due to challenging a superior lancer like Foulques.

If she was truthful, she was surprised to see him yet live.

Foulques huffed, amused. "You have no need to beg, however. As your mentor, your _true_ mentor, I am here for your benefit." He slowly appraised her, his gaze moving up and down her much smaller form, and nodded, pleased. "It seems you have made significant progress in your training since last I met you. Aye, you have the makings of a true lancer-- unlike this charlatan and his friends."

He then kicked at the recruit, who groaned pathetically in his spot.

Ari frowned at his action and placed a hand on his. When he looked at her, surprised, she shook her head. 

No one should be subjected to such manner, even if they may deserve it for being foolish. 

He looked down at their hands, how she could not even wrap her fingers around the circumference of his wrist, especially with it encased in a thick, though worn out, gauntlet. Noticing his uncharacteristic silence, Ari reluctantly let go, and then gestured to the recruit.

Blinking away his stupor, Foulques looked at her with a raised brow. "Oh? You want him freed, do you? I propose this: I will release the whelp if you agree to take my trial-- one that will do wonders for your courage."

Ari brightened and nodded eagerly. Yes, she would love that. Especially if he meant to duel her until the both of them were too tired to go on.

He looked smug, as he always did. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, his dark cheeks had a touch of purple to them.

Could he be...blushing?

"I am pleased by your ardor," Foulques said with a smirk. "When we last spoke, I told you that a lancer may forge true courage only in the midst of great danger. Needless to say, the threat posed by ordinary creatures is insufficient-- you must needs seek out better sport. Fear not, though." He looked like the couerl who got the dodo. "I have taken the liberty of finding you something suitable."

Rummaging through his pack, he pulled out a small potion full of unidentifiable liquid and held it out to her. "Take this. Sprinkle it upon the exposed roots yonder. Doing so will garner you the wrath of a certain creature, which you must then strike down."

Taking the potion, Ari nodded, but made no plans to move. Instead, she gestured once more toward the recruit. 

Foulques glanced at him with a look of distaste, but reluctantly did as she asked and untied the rope. Once his constraints were removed, Ambre scrambled off from the ground and took off with nary a word, leaving the two of them alone in the dark forest. 

"Satisfied?" the Duskwight asked dryly, turning back to her, and Ari nodded with a beaming smile.

Now no one was interfering with their courting.

Giving him a small bow, she walked the few malms to where he suggested she go, not seeing the confused and unsure expression Foulques was wearing on his face. The spot was barely indistinguishable from the rest of the forest, save for the dark spot in the dirt that seemed to emanate a strange feeling. 

Uncorking the bottle, Ari doused the spot and held up her lance, ready.

The stench from the liquid seemed to waft into the air, and with a deep rumble, a large tree-like monster burst out from the shrubbery. It was easily as large as a house, with several creaking branches that loomed from its head. Its hollow face was carved into the trunk with a permanent glower, and it was currently directed at her.

The elm began to attack her in earnest, but as an Auri who had face other, more dangerous creatures before, Ari had no problems sliding past its sharp whip-like branches and launching her spear straight into its trunk. The wood broke from impact, and after yanking her spear back out, she jumped up into its hedge and hacked at it while doing her best to keep her footing even.

The elm groaned in anger and pain, and reached up to swat her away, but she used one of its arms to jump off. Slashing, stabbing, and gathering all her power, she launched herself up with a twist, ripping through the trunk and the essence of the monster. 

With a loud creaking noise, it fell to the forest floor, silent and dead. Within moments, the majority of its body disappeared back into the aetheric flow, leaving behind a few key ingredients and parts. Ari pocketed them with a merry skip in her step, happy to have succeeded so quickly. 

It boded good tidings for their future together.

The sound of clapping alerted her to the presence of someone behind her, and she turned around to see Foulques clapping his hands with a smirk. 

"So you have vanquished the threat, and so easily at that. Well done," he commended her with a purr. "By striking down that frenzied creature, you have further strengthened your courage. Hm..." He crossed his arms. "But that was not much of a challenge, was it? How would you fare another, more challenging foe? Or better yet; a multitude of foes."

Ari narrowed her gaze. 

He was finally upping the difficulty, which meant that their engagement was reaching a serious point. No longer was he teasing her. 

The answer, at this point, was obvious.

She nodded, a smile curling on her lips, and stepped next to him. Foulques looked down at her questioningly. She gestured ahead, wordlessly asking him the way, and even when he pointed toward the area where she knew was the Lifemend Stump, she did not move. Instead, she took one step and then looked back at him expectantly.

"You wish for me to accompany you?" he asked with a frown. "I dare hope you are not expecting me to _help_ you. That would defeat all purpose of assigning the task, and t'would not be a feat of courage at all."

Ari shook her head and pointed up at the sky, which was currently an ocean of darkness blanketing over them, lit up by the millions of stars outside of their own. She then rubbed her abdomen and pointed at her mouth. Finally, she pointed toward Hawthorne Hut, a small settlement and outpost of the Wood Wailers, and gave him a small hopeful smile.

The hour was late, and with no nourishment, any task taken would be foolish. It would be best to find a place to rest for the night and to head out when dawn broke. She would adore it if he came with her. No doubt Ysabel could spare them a few meals and a bed, for all that she had done for the Hyur.

When he realized where exactly she was pointing toward, Foulques' entire disposition darkened and he held himself like a wary animal. It was clear that he did not want to approach the town, any towns, unless he had to.

The fact that he had entered Gridania earlier just to find her, filled her with such immense joy and flattery.

Sighing softly, Ari slowly reached out and grasped his wrist like before. And just like before, his gaze immediately snapped to the point of contact, his face blatantly showing his confusion. Instead of keeping her hand there, she slid it down until her hand was finally touching his hand, and she gently gripped it.

Even through the layers of cloth, leather, and armor of their gauntlets, the act was so obviously intimate, and to Foulques, so immensely foreign, that he was left speechless.

Her hand was so small and delicate compared to his, what with its thin fingers and femininely-trimmed nails, while his dwarfed hers to the point where it seemed like he feared breaking her, as seen by his fingers barely gripping back.

She tugged him with her toward the town, accompanied with a soft smile, and he could do naught but follow.


End file.
